Your New Year
by HabsGirl31
Summary: JONAS Nick has to finish a song by tomorrow, but he has no inspiration. Maybe after a night alone with Macy on New Year's Eve, he'll find some. Nacy!


**Hey guys! This is my first JONAS fic so please go easy on me :)**

**I don't own JONAS btw :)**

**Nick's POV**

I had to finish this song by the deadline; which was tomorrow. Sadly I hadn't even started it yet. I hated being under so much pressure to get a song finished. When I didn't have that stupid red circle marked on my calender staring me down, I could write a song – maybe even two – in ten minutes. Actually when I wrote a song, I usually had ten different ones before I was completely content wiht one.

Yet here I was on New Year's Eve in my shared room of the firehouse with absolutely no inspiration for a song. As I glanced down at the empty piece of paper infront of me, I realized that my chances of getting to the party downstairs were slim. There were times – this being the only one – when I hated being a rockstar.

Yes I wasn't a real "party animal" as my brothers would put it but I would've enjoyed ringing in the New Year with my friends and family. Oh well, this song – well really any song since I hadn't started yet – had to be finished.

Deciding that maybe taking a quick break to get a drink of water would be a good idea, I stood up and stretched. Yawning, I made my way out of the room and towards the fire pole. I slid down it.

Down below the music was still blaring but I didn't see all the people who'd just been down here a little while ago. Ignoring the strange vacancy of the so-called party, I made my way to the kitchen. Mom, being the thoughtful person she was, had put plastic cups on top of it so no one had to do dishes later. Honestly, I figured she just did this because she didn't trust Joe, Kevin and I to do the dishes. We didn't want another repeat of us ruining the home movies.

"Looks like someone decided to come out of his room," a voice said, interupting my babbling thought.

I looked up and my eyes met a pair of beautiful brown orbs, smiling at me.

"Hey, Mace," I greeted, sipping my cup of water as I tried how silky Macy's brown locks looked, how soft her pretty skin must feel or how amazing she looked in the blue dress Stella had designed for her. "Where'd everybody go?"

"They all left to go to the park down the street, I guess there's a better view of the fire works there." She shrugged.

"Cool. Why didn't you go with them? Scared of fireworks?" I teased, jabbing her playfully wiht my elbow.

"No!" she laughed. Accidentily she let out a cute little snort, whihc was immediately follwed by blood rushing to ger cheeks. She was so adorable when she was embarrassed. "I just didn't want to leave you here alone to come downstairs and find out that you were all... well, alone." She smiled a small smile, her face still a bit red.

"Thanks Macy. That was really sweet of you," I told her sincerely. After Macy had stopped beign a psycotically obsessed fan and treated us like normal guys, I started to see all of her great qualities. She was always so sweet and helpful and forgiving and ... Okay, I really have to stop thinking of her like that.

"No problem." Smiling, she propped herself up on the kitchen counter. "Kevin and Joe told me you were working on a new song?"

I scoffed. "Or I'm supposed to be, I haven't even got a line written down yet." The frustration was starting to get to me but I really didn't want to take it out on Macy.

"I'm sure you'll pull through wiht an amazing song," she told me encouragingly. "You always do."

See what I mean about helpful? "Thanks. I sure hope so. But since you didn't leave me alone, I can't possibly have you all alone down here. So what do you want to do?"

She looked a little flustered; and a bit confused. "Don't you have to finish that song?"

I grinned crookedly at her. "It can wait. Maybe I'll get some inspiration."

Macy giggled, continuing to look flustered. Then the blaring music slowed down into "Give Love A Try."

"Oh, oh, Nick!" she trilled. "This is my favourite song! Would you dane with me?"

My heart sped up. All I wanted to do was sweep Macy in my arms and waltz her small frame around the room but... that would be very un-Nick-like, if I do say so myself. Unless I wanted Macy to know about the thoughts I'd recently been havign for her, I had to not give in automatically.

"Ah, Mace," I whined." "Come on."

"Please!"

"Macy..."

"Pretty please!" Her big brown eyes widened into an attractive puppy dog look.

I sighed in defeat although she'd had me from her first time asking the question. "Only 'cause I'm such a great guy." I winked at her as I led her into a more open part of the room.

When i first slid my arms around her slim waist and she looped her arms around my neck, there was at least a foot inbetween us. Not only did it seem rude to have so much space between us, it didn't feel right being so far away from her. I wanted to be closer to her. So I mustered up all my courage and pulled the gorgeous brunette closer to me.

She didn't seem to mind; she even rested her head on my shoulder as we swayed to her favourite song. A song I now wished had been written for Macy rather than Penny.

Honestly, when the song came to an end, I was disappointed. Sighing, I released my hold on Macy.

Glancing at my watch, I noticed there was ten minutes until twelve. Perfect. "Mace, come on. I have something to show you." I grabbed her hand and ran upstairs.

"Nick, where are we going?" Macy asked, her voice an octave higher with a mixture of fear and excitement. After all I was takign her the stairs into my attic.

"You'll see." I grinned back at her. I unlocked and pulled down the stairs that lead to the rooftop. "They all think the park is the best place to see the fireworks but in my opinion" – I paused for effect as we got onto the rooftop – "this roof is. It's more private."

Macy blushed and giggled as we leaned against the guard rail. "Well I think you're right. It's beautiful up here." She gazed in awe at the stars filling the sky.

"And the fireworks haven't even started yet."

Macy smiled at me with an amused look in her eyes.

"What?" I asked laughing.

"Nothing. It's just..." She bit her lip before continuing. "You're always so serious and right now you're... you're..."

"I'm?" I was kind of worried.

"You're joking around a lot."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked anxiously.

She continued to smile and shook her head. "I was just wondering why?"

"Maybe you brign the crazy out of me," I told her thoughtfully.

"Maybe." she smiled to herself.

"Macy?"

She looked up.

But I froze. I'd wanted to tell herhow I thought about her and what I was beginning to feel. I couldn't though, Her beautiful smile, her athleticness, her dorky-cuteness, her beign so perfect intimidated me.

"We... uh," I stuttered.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice full of hope.

"We... haven't made our New year's Resolutions yet!" Mentally, I smacked myself in the head, a few times, for that one.

A confused look crossed her features but she nodded. "What's your's?"

To make you my girlfriend is what I wanted to say but instead, I chickened out and said, "To stay close with people I care about," I prayed she knew she was one of those people.

"Mine, is to... appreciate and accept all the challenges thrown at me."

"That's very Macy-like."

"Is that a good thing, Nick?"

"Always." Before I realized what I was doing, I leaned my face closer into hers. Without breakign eye contact uhntil the last second, i pressed my lips onto hers. At first, I moved my lips gently into hers. I felt cold air enter my mouth as she exhaled in shock. I made sure to keep my tongue back and out of her mouth – not wanting to force myself on her.

I was just about to pull away, thinking she didn't feel the same when I felt her start to kiss me back. Her arms wriggled their way around my neck as her fingers laced in my curly black hair.

I pulled her closer to me, loving the way she melted in to me. Sucking lightly on her bottom lip, I begged her for entrance. Thank god! She opened her mouth and continued to lean against me. She kissed me fervently as I explored her mouth.

When we finally puled apart for air, we both stared at each other, frozen in place. I didn't know why she was, for me though, it was because that had been the best kiss of my life. Everything felt so right with her.

"Macy," I whispered.

She glanced up at me. To my surprise, her expression was completely guarded. "What did that kiss mean to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was it a spur of the moment thing? Or do you... actually have feelings for me?"

"I would never kiss a girl I didn't have feelings for."

The guarded expression left her face and she hugged me impulsively. "Oh Nick! I'm so glad to hear that! Because I like you. A lot."

A smile – that had never before been seen on my face – broke across it and I felt nothin but happiness. "I like you a lot too, Macy."

We just glanced into each other's eyes lovingly for waht seemed like forever but couldn't have been more than a minute.

"I think you've just made my day, Nick Lucas," she whispered, tears in her eyes.

"If you would be my girlfriend, I could make your whoel new year a dream come true." Meeting her eyes, I asked huskily, "Will you go out with me, Macy?"

"Yes! Oh, yes!" she exclaimed, the tears flowing over her eyelids.

I leaned in to kiss her but before out lips met the fireworks started and our heads truned to watch the beautiful array of lights. And just as the fireworks started to flash, a light bulb eemed to flash in my head.

"That's it!" I cheered.

Startled by my outburst, Macy jumped. "Nick, what are you talking about?"

"Wait right here! I'll be right back beautiful." i kissed her on the cheek before flying down the stairs. Grabbing the old acoutsic e kept in the attic, I fled back to the rooftop as quick as I'd come down.

"This is for you, Macy Misa," I told her, then I started strumming the chords that felt right.

That is how I got inspired to write JONAS's lastest love singke, "Your New Year." And believe me, with Macy at my side, there will be plenty more to come.

**THE END!**

**Please read and Review and Tell me waht you think? :) **


End file.
